As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses continually seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users of information is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary with regard to the kind of information that is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use, including such uses as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of information handling systems, such as computers, including servers and workstations, are often grouped in clusters to perform specific tasks. A server cluster is a group of independent servers that is managed as a single system and is characterized by higher availability, manageability, and scalability, as compared with groupings of unmanaged servers. A server cluster typically involves the configuration of a group of independent servers such that the servers appear in the network as a single machine or unit. Server clusters are often managed as a single system, share a common namespace on the network, and are designed specifically to tolerate component failures and to support the addition or subtraction of components in the cluster in a transparent manner. At a minimum, a server cluster includes two or more servers that are connected to one another by a network. The server cluster may include software driven methods by which each client of the server cluster may access the data stored in or controlled by a server of the server cluster. One software application that is used to manage the operation of a server cluster is Microsoft Cluster Service (MSCS), which is produced by the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.
Examples of information handling typically performed by information handling systems may include input/output virtualization, for example. Conventional approaches to deal with input/output virtualization require that a privileged operating system own an input/output resource, such as an input/output adapter, and fully virtualize the input/output resource to all the guest operating systems.